The Snout and The Foot- Year one
by MichalK
Summary: This is in the Marauder era but there is a fifth Marauder. She's Sirius's twin sister.
1. Intro

**This is a story,**  
_Well of course it's a story. I think they know that!_  
**Whatever. Anyway it's about me, Sirius. Or Padfoot, but we'll get to that later.**  
_It's also about me, Tessa or Tess. Or Snout but like Sirius said, we'll get to that_  
**We're not normal.**  
_Not at all._  
**We're wizards.**  
_He's a wizard, I'm a witch. But for witches and wizard we're still not normal. Especially our friend, Remus._  
**But we'll get to that later.**  
_As always. Anyway this is a story about pranksters,_  
**slimeballs,**  
_risks,_  
**secrets that were hidden then found out,**  
_and maps that were created, destroyed and then recreated._  
**And in case you haven't guessed,**  
_which you probably have,_  
**we're**  
_twins!_  
**I was going to say that!**  
_Too bad._  
**Sisters.**  
_Brothers._  
**We should** **start.**  
_Oh right! With _me _first._

* * *

**A/N This is a new story! Tell me what you thought. It's only the intro, but the first chapter will be up tomorrow. I'll try to update every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday starting next week. For this week I'll try to do one every day. I got the idea from Jerry Spinelli's amazing book, Jake and Lily.**  
**Bye,**  
**Michal**

**P.S. the slimeball is Snape.**


	2. Tessa

I nearly stepped onto the train, my brother trailing behind me.  
"Tess! Wait up! I want to go on the train too." he called to me. When he caught up to me I thumped him on the head.  
"Happy Sirius?" he grinned.  
"Very. Now come on!" We stepped onto the train, me trying to be first, (and failing) and looked for an empty compartment. They seemed to all be full except for one with only a black haired boy talking to a scarred brown haired boy. Sirius slid the door open and I followed him in.  
"Hello. I'm Tessa Black." I said at the same time Sirius said,  
"Hey I'm Sirius Black." I turned and glared at him.  
"Why do you always have to be first? You were first out and you're going to be first at the sorting." then I muttered "Eleven minutes.". Because he was born eleven whole minutes before me. Eleven minutes put me in second place! Sirius spoke with me scowling.  
"I'm Sirius Black." then I spoke.  
"I'm Tessa. We're twins." The black-haired boy stood up.  
"James Potter. That's Remus Lupin." the other boy waved at us. He was clutching a moon cycle chart and I could see the full moon faintly circled. I looked back at his face. He had an anxious look and he looked rather tired. He had kind brown eyes though. I waved at him then looked back to James. He also had a kind face and mischievous hazel eyes. I decided that I liked both of them.

"We were just talking about houses. We're both hoping for Gryffindor. What about you?" James asked. Sirius and I looked at each other.

"Gryffindor." we said. At the same time. How cliche.

* * *

**A/N I'm making these chapter a bit short. But there will be more chapters. At different lengths. I know I said I would update tomorrow but I couldn't wait!**

**Bye,**

**Michal**


	3. Sirius

I could feel that James was going to be our partner in crime. I could tell he loved pranks. Tess and I would always pull pranks when we were little. We could form a little pranking group. But what would it be called?

"The Marauders!" I said out loud. Everyone looked at me. The name was perfect. Marauders were people who raid and by playing pranks we would raid people of their sadness. Everyone loves a good prank. It gives them something to laugh at. I told them my idea and James high-fived groaned but Tess look slightly hurt. I had no idea why though.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had family over and I went to the dentist. No cavities. Yay! To make up for it I'll post two today. I told you these were going to be short chapters. Review people!**

**Bye,**

**Michal**


	4. Tessa II

I couldn't believe it. Pranking was our thing. Just me and Sirius. Forget what I said about liking James. He was going to steal my brother from me. I hated him. Remus I still liked because he seemed against the idea of a pranking group. I picked up my robes and went out of the room with an angry, "I'm going to go change." I walked up and down the corridor until I found a compartment with a red head girl in it. She already had her robes on. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

"Hello. I'm Tessa Black." I said. I got a look at her face. She had gorgeous green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans. I was just waiting for my friend to come back. He's changing." Lily said.

"I was wondering if I could change in here?" I asked. She nodded.

"You look upset. Why are you upset?" she asked. I sighed.

"I have a brother here and he met this boy and know they're starting this pranking group. But it was me and my brother's thing when we were little. To prank people. Now that boy's gonna take my brother away from me." I told her.

"Oh. Were you and your brother close?"

"We're twins." I said.

"Oh."

"Yea. Well I'll be off then. Hope we're in the same house." I gathered my stuff up.

"Me too." Lily waved at me and I left.

* * *

**A/N Yay Lily's here! And the Marauders has been formed! Peter does exist but he starts to follow them a bit later in the book. A few more chapters. Remember to review! To make up again for not posting yesterday, here's a cookie and milk. **(::) |_|D

**Enjoy,**

**Michal**


	5. Sirius II

Tess looked angry when she left. I had no idea why.  
"Okaay then." I said dragging out the a. "We should change." James looked at me.  
"Why is your sister mad?" he asked me. Like I should know! I shrugged.  
"Must be a girl thing." we changed and just sat around chatting. Tess walked in, looking happy.  
"Why are you Mr. Sunshine?" I asked her.  
"Mrs. And because I just met someone."  
"And you like him?" I teased poking her. And she was looking at the ceiling with a dreamy look.  
"I love him! He's amazing!"  
_That did not happen._  
**Did too.**  
_Did not. Write it right._  
**Fine.**

"No. She's a girl. Her name is Lily Evans. She's really nice." was her (_real_) response.

_And now I'm going to write our sorting!  
_**I'm still writing  
**_My turn.  
_**Fine.**


	6. Tessa III

After that the train skidded to a stop. We got off super excited. There was a deep voice saying,  
"First years o'er 'ere, first years o'er 'ere!" Well we were first years so we went o'er there. There was a giant of a man there. He led us to these boats and Sirius, James, Remus and I got a boat together. The boats moved when he tapped them with his pink umbrella and pretty soon we saw our first view of Hogwarts. It was huge! I didn't really pay attention to what the Professor, that met us inside, said. All I got was that her name was Professor McGonagall. We went inside after she explained the houses and the sorting ceremony- something about a hat- and she went to the front, placed a stool down and placed down a hat. The hat opened it's brim, like a mouth, and sang:

_"I'm not a hat for day dress_  
_Yes that is indeed_  
_But every hat has a little less_  
_Then what I can truly see_  
_I'll look into your mind_  
_See your deepest dreams_  
_It may not be a perfect line_  
_But I can find out what it means_  
_So try me on and find out quick_  
_Which house you belong_  
_I'll be sure to get it right as there's no second licks_  
_So to know about the houses listen to this song_  
_There's Gryffindor for the chivalry and courage_  
_Their hearts are full of nerve_  
_Slytherin for their cunning and their lureage_  
_All of them are to reserve_  
_You might go into Hufflepuff_  
_Where the true loyal ones dwell_  
_Or you'll go to Ravenclaw where it's the real stuff_  
_They store all there knowledge in their one head-shell_  
_Those are the four house_  
_Which one do you belong_  
_Whether you be male or female, wear a shirt or a blouse_  
_Try me on and you'll find where, and that's the end of my song!"_

I thought it was rather silly but I clapped with everyone else. Then McGonagall took out a scroll and read four names I didn't pay attention to. Two of them were in Gryffindor, both girls.  
"Black, Sirius." That name caught my attention. I look up and Sirius walked towards the sorting hat. He put it on.

**Need your big brother to step in so they know what my conversation with the hat was?**  
_No._  
**Then how will they know?**  
_They won't._  
**I'll make it short.**  
_Fine._

**A/N I'm going to try and post three whole chapters today to get through the sorting. I'm getting new glasses today. I hate when they blow air into your eyes. Anyway I'm going to do replies to reviews!**  
**1bluesapphire- Thanks. I was hoping it would have a funny side.**  
**Yea that's it. Don't forget to review!**  
**Bye,**  
**Michal**


	7. Sirius III

I walked up to the front and put the hat on. Then I heard a little voice in my head.  
'You're a Black? Well then I assume you want Slytherin?'  
_'No not Slytherin! I want Gryffindor.'_ I thought.  
'Ah, breaking the family line?'  
_'Yes. I don't want Slytherin'_  
'Well okay then. You are brave. GRYFFINDOR!' It shouted the last word to the whole hall. I went to the table on the far left and sat down.

_That's it?_  
**Yea. Go on. Do yours.**  
_Okay then. That was short._


	8. Tessa IV

Then after he went to the Gryffindor table they called my name. I was going to get sorted! I put the hat onto my head.  
'Another Black?'  
_'Yea. We're twins.'_  
'I assume you want the sane house as your brother?'  
_'Yes!'_  
'I don't know. You have a very wise brain. Maybe Ravenclaw?'  
_'No I want to be with my brother!'_  
'Are you sure? Ravenclaw would be great'  
_'Yes. I'm sure.'_  
'I don't know. My decision is final.'  
_'No! Please!'_  
'I'm not changing my mind. Your house is, GRYFFINDOR!' I sat there for a few seconds confused. That hat was weird. Then I took it off and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius. We watched the rest of the sorting. The was one more girl sorted into Gryffindor and also James and Remus along with this mousy looking boy named Peter Pettigrew. Then we went to our dormitories. I had three roommates. Ava Armen, Taren Bell and Lily Evans. We went to sleep quickly.

* * *

**A/N I'm adding Sunday to the update list!  
****Bye,  
****Michal**


	9. Tessa V

_Ha ha ha. I get to write two chapters in a row._

**Yea, yea, get on with it.**

_OK fine. And in case you were wondering why it's because I have more interesting stuff. Stuff that happened a few months in..._

Remus' mother was ill and he was visiting her. As I had done the last few nights I went down to the Whomping Willow. I knew that there _had _to be something special about it. Why would they just plant a huge attacking tree? So I had been checking it out. I didn't make any progress with it but it was yet. Yet. But I felt lucky that night. So I went down and started to prod the bottom of the Willow with a stick. To my surprise when I hit a knot the tree froze. Then I discovered a hole leading into the tree. And I entered. My legs seemed to stop when I got to the bottom. My legs froze when I reached the bottom. I was standing faceto face with a werewolf. A _werewolf! _I didn't know why I couldn't run. Then it growled. I zipped out of there, as fast as my legs could take me. I kept on running until I got into the common room. Then I thought. Who was that? If Remus- Remus. It was Remus. Everything fit in. I couldn't be-

**REMUS IS A WEREWOLF!? What!?**

_Shut up, Sirius._

I couldn't believe it. It was surreal. But it _had _to be him. It just had be.


End file.
